Kilómetros
by Fariken
Summary: Las ganas de probar sus labios le ganaron al miedo y a la vergüenza.


Ni K-on ni los personajes usados me pertenecen ;)

* * *

**Kilómetros**

Capítulo único

_Mio/Ritsu (Mitsu)_

* * *

-"¡R-Ritsu!"- Reclamó Mio. –"¡Por qué debe ser éste lugar!"

-"Shh, nos escucharán"

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y miró hacia todos lados buscando un sitio para esconderse. Dio unos pasitos desesperados y optó por ponerse detrás de un gran arbusto.

Ritsu aún estaba detrás del robusto árbol, asomando un poco la cabeza para vigilar.

Quizás estuvo un minuto en la misma posición, hasta el momento en que vio a Yui correr por el patio en dirección a ellas y detenerse en unos arbustos para buscar.

-"¡Ahí viene!"- Susurró Ritsu emocionada. Pero cuando giró la cabeza y no vio rastro de la bajista se quedó parada con cara de asombro.

-"¡Idiota, te descubrirán!"- Reclamó Mio en voz baja. Se paró rápidamente de su escondite provocando un pequeño saltito de susto en la baterista. La tomó del brazo y la llevó detrás del arbusto.

Las dos chicas se colocaron en cuclillas, ya que el pasto estaba mojado y no les permitía sentarse. Mio hizo un hueco entre las hojas y se dispuso a vigilar.

Ritsu miró a Mio y se rió burlonamente. –"Al parecer te estás tomando en serio el juego, y que tú eras la que no quería jugar a las escondidas"- Y terminó por soltar una risotada.

Mio, como esperaba Ritsu, se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. –"¡Calla! Además si sigues riendo Yui nos verá"- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-"¡Ahí voy!"- Gritó Yui en forma amenazadora mientras se acercaba al sector donde Ritsu y Mio estaban escondidas.

-"¡Ritsu! Ahí viene, deja de reír"- Pero al ver que la baterista no mostraba ningún signo de querer parar su risa, Mio en un intento desesperado la atrajo hacia sí misma y le tapó la boca. Ritsu en ese instante se calló, su cara estaba apoyada en el pecho de Mio, el olor impregnado en el chaleco de la bajista llenó todos sus sentidos estremeciéndola.

-"¿Hay alguien por ahí?"- Decía Yui dudando. –"Hmm, parece que me equivoque…"- Yui dio unos pasos atrás y se quedó observando el sitio cuidadosamente, mientras tanto las dos chicas tenían un problema. En cuclillas, una apoyada en la otra, no podían estar en peor posición como para perder el equilibrio. En efecto, las piernas de Ritsu temblaban y cada vez se iba a poyando mas en Mio. La bajista por su parte no estaba de lo mejor. Aún tenía la mano en la boca de Ritsu y su otra mano que recientemente agarraba el pelo de la baterista, con tanto empuje de Ritsu, terminó en el pasto sosteniendo el peso de las dos.

-"Ah, iré a otro lugar"- Se rindió Yui, y se fue lentamente, cosa que incomodó aún más a las chicas, y ninguna se movió hasta que Yui desapareció de sus vistas.

-"¡Ah! ¡Listo!"- Gritó Ritsu, zafándose del agarre de Mio. –"¡Ya se fue!"

Ritsu se paró bruscamente, como si la cercanía de Mio le quemara. Pero al hacerlo los pies de Mio le impidieron mantenerse de pie, terminó tropezándose con ellos y cayó encima de la bajista.

Mio, cuando vio que Ritsu caía encima de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el cabezazo o lo que fuese, pero sabía que le dolería.

No llegó.

Confundida, abrió un ojo y se asustó. Se asustó con la repentina cercanía entre Ritsu y ella. Y no porque Ritsu fuese fea o algo por el estilo. Vamos ¿Quién al menos no se sorprendería al tener la cara de una de sus amigas a escasos centímetros y con esos dos ojos miel mirándola fijamente?

La baterista había alcanzado a poner sus manos, respectivamente, a los lados de la cabeza de Mio, una de sus rodillas quedó entre las piernas de Mio y sus caras cerca… muy cerca, todo de tal forma que sus cuerpos no se tocaban.

Ritsu rió levemente. –"Ya ves, no te golpeé"

Y se quedaron mirando por más rato ¿Cuánto? No importaba. Nunca habían tenido tal cercanía en sus años de amistad. Ni Mio, ni Ritsu habían podido deleitar una oportunidad tan grata como para ver fijamente los ojos de la otra.

Cómo le encantaban los ojos grises de Mio. Y viceversa.

Luego de un buen rato Ritsu por fin reaccionó, y se dio cuenta que la posición en que se encontraban no era cómoda, quizás Mio estaba tan asustada e incómoda que no había podido golpearle.

-"P-Perdón"- Se disculpó sin más la castaña mientras se intentaba parar. Pero antes de nada, Mio sujetó con sus dos manos el cuello de la camisa de Ritsu y sin querer la atrajo mas así.

Ahora sus alientos chocaban y sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

No.

Esto definitivamente no ocurría todos los días.

Lentamente, tan lento que parecía un siglo, sus rostros se fueron acercando inconcientemente hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Se rozaron.

Un simple roce deseado por tanto tiempo.

Ritsu, con los ojos cerrados, lamió sus labios y sin querer entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Mio también entreabiertos.

Y se asustó. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Su corazón se aceleró más de lo que estaba, en un fallido intento de pararse y correr asustada terminó sentada entre las piernas de Mio.

Estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. No sabe cómo, pero cuando subió la mirada se encontró nuevamente con Mio mirándola fijamente. Asustada.

La bajista se había sentado, aún confundida, ninguna de las dos asimilaba el momento.

Las dos estaban sonrojadas, muy sonrojadas. Nunca habían sentido tanta vergüenza tan sólo con mirarse.

Ritsu luego de un largo lapso de silencio decidió romper el hielo que se había formado. Sin saber que decir optó por disculparse.

-"… Lo siento… No sé que me pasó… Yo… no, realmente no sé"- Terminó en un hilo de voz.

-"Yo tampoco sé que me pasó… pero sí estoy segura de algo…"

Ritsu levantó la mirada interrogante y los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros se empezaron a acortar.

-"Sólo sé que te quiero besar"

Por fin Mio pudo sentir el sabor de Ritsu, en una osada hazaña para nada característica de su personalidad tímida.

Las ganas de probar sus labios le ganaron al miedo y a la vergüenza.

Ritsu acariciaba el pelo de Mio y de paso profundizaba el beso. En ese momento se sintió tan feliz, le volvía loca sentir la lengua de Mio jugar con la suya.

Y quizás ellas no se habían dado cuenta antes… pero realmente se gustaban.

Vaya que estaban agradecidas del destino. Si no fuera por este que les dio la oportunidad, no se podrían haber dado cuenta.

Cuando el aire se les acababa se separaron soltando de paso un suspiro. Terminaron con sus frentes juntas y con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, mirándose fijamente, con sus alientos chocando el uno al otro.

A kilómetros se podía ver que estaban enamoradas.

Kilómetros. Distancia en la que se empeñarían a alargar. Al fin y al cabo, esto acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí mi primer fic Mio Ritsu. Quise empezar con uno cortito :B Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidas.

¡Saludos!


End file.
